The Letters
by ThinkFantasy
Summary: Quistis is finally getting over Squall. But her new interest is yet another past student of hers...
1. Writer's Block

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Final Fantasy.**

The Letters

Quistis is at her desk, pen in hand, suffering from writer's block. She has been writing to Seifer ever since he moved to Fisherman's Horizon and is finally running out of things to say. She doesn't want their letters to stop – they are one of her only sources of happiness. She is heartbroken over Squall and Rinoa's relationship, even though she should have seen it coming. She has had feelings for Squall ever since she could remember. She was his Instructor, true, but she just could not help herself. It was a weird fantasy of hers to break through the attractive, bad-boy loner's shell. She yearned to see that sensitive side of him. But as it turned out, she wasn't the lucky one.

Now, here she is writing to yet another past student of hers. One who has also been known to stir up some trouble. (Well, a lot of trouble.) She has gotten past basic small talk with him and is unsure of how to express her feelings correctly. His past letters have told her this much: he is single, he has his own little apartment above a bait shop, he has taken up a new obvious hobby, and he is happy for the first time. It was hard to believe Seifer had such a turn-around. She surely wanted to see this change with her own eyes. But she couldn't just invite herself to his place. What to say, what to say?

Dear Seifer,

I am pleased to hear that you are doing so well. As your past Instructor, I always want to see my students prosper in life.

_No, no, no, that is all wrong. Not what I'm trying to say at all. What about..._

* * *

Dear Seifer,

You, me, seven o'clock, your place.

_Okay, time to get serious now._

* * *

Dear Seifer,

I don't know what to say to you. I can't quite put my thoughts into words on paper.

_..._

* * *

After writing and scratching out thirty-seven introductory sentences, Quistis threw her quill down and gave up for the night. She tucked herself into bed and dreamt of eating seafood.

The next morning, Quistis was feeling more sure of her writing skills. She sat at her desk and stared at the white paper before her. She picked up the quill again, and began writing. This time, she knew exactly what to say.

**To be continued!**


	2. Your Awaited Reply

**Disclaimer: I love Final Fantasy, but do not own it ;_;**

The Letters

Four days passed before Quistis got a reply from Seifer. She grew more anxious everyday and the suspense was driving her absolutely mad. She moved to Balamb after practically retiring from Garden. Her house is a few doors down from Ma Dincht. She was sure that Ma Dincht was wondering why she was religiously checking the mailbox from 10 a.m. to noon. It probably looked strange to see someone checking it eight times before retreating into the house, defeated. But Ma Dincht never asked her about it, and she wasn't about to bring it up. After those four days, the mailman had finally put her out of her misery. She barely made it back inside before completely devouring the envelope with her shaking hands. Part of her was worried that Ma Dincht witnessed this crazed behavior. But that worry did not slow her down one bit. Her heart was racing and she started to sweat. She read the letter at lightening speed. And then read it six more times.

Quistis,

After reading your last letter, I'll admit I wasn't entirely sure how to respond. You were my Instructor, after all. The first thing I must say is that I am flattered. Your honesty and raw emotion is something to be admired. The second thing, however, is that I must refuse your invitation. Returning to Balamb would be highly inappropriate at this time. I hope you will understand. I have burned far too many bridges and I am happy where I am right now. If you would like to visit me here in FH, you are more than welcome to. But I cannot be in Balamb anytime soon. I work six days out of the week, but my door is always open. If you decide to visit, my address is -

**If you would like to come visit me here in FH, you are more than welcome to.**

**my door is always open.**

_Is this a dream? Is this a joke? CAN I LEAVE TODAY._

__Quistis nearly peed herself from excitement. She had to pinch her arm - twice - to make sure she wasn't still sleeping. She jumped up and down like a schoolgirl would and ran to her room to pack.

_I can't believe it! Finally! After all this time, I finally get to see Seifer!_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I apologize for such short chapters. Future chapters will be much longer. Since this is pretty much an introduction for the story, I am not writing a novel quite yet.**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing and planning it out. Stay tuned for chapter three!**


	3. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Final Fantasy :'c

The Letters

If this little visit to FH would result in a fresh new life with someone as daring and handsome as Seifer, Quistis would pack every single item of clothing she owned and never return to Balamb again. No second thoughts about that one. However, she didn't want to get ahead of herself. Seifer's reply was him merely being polite, a a trait she thought she would never truly see in him. He has been nothing but kind to her since they became pen pals of sorts; he listened to her problems (looking back on them, they were petty, naturally) and now he has practically welcomed her into his home. This was nothing like the relationship they once had. That time seemed like centuries ago. Their lives have changed so drastically within the last year and a half. Try as she might, but she couldn't remember much about Seifer (her student) aside from his snide remarks and picking on quiet, introverted Squall. He used to make her quite angry when he would hurt Squall while they trained. Yet she saw something else - a battle going on within Seifer - and seeing that made her sympathize with him and dismiss his actions as being the product of angst.

As she literally threw her clothes from the closet to her luggage tote lying open on her bed, a million thoughts were running through her mind._ Am I wrong to have written him in the first place? He was my student! Why in the world couldn't I have found someone different? An older guy whom I have no strange history with, for starters. _She couldn't shake the feeling that her growing interest in Seifer was just plain wrong, but her heart was adamantly set on him. She was torn.

The angel on her shoulder stayed right there in quiet, boring Balamb. The angel ate seafood and played cards with the elder neighbors. The angel put the clothes from her tote back into the closet and hung them perfectly, as if they hadn't moved at all. The devil on her shoulder jumped right off and stabbed the angel with a clothes-hanger.

Regardless of what might happen in Fisherman's Horizon, she just has to find out what this visit will bring.

* * *

The walk to the dock seemed so far away, even though in reality it is down the street a ways and then to the left. She lugged her tote, which was surprisingly heavy after all of her unnecessary packing, and whistled while she tried to calm the butterflies daring to escape her stomach. She couldn't shake the fear that this was, afterall, a dream. She pinched herself just one more time to make sure, dropping her tote on the cobblestone in a moment of anxiety._ No, I'm not dreaming. How childish, Quistis._

She saw the boat at the dock, and it were as if the boat had a light surrounding it. _The messiah of travel,_ she giggled as she started running to it. She was actually about to board this boat and see Seifer, and she couldn't contain her excitement for much longer. She asked the Captain if this was the afternoon boat to FH, and he replied, "No, this boat is heading to Dollet. Fisherman's Horizon is at 2 o'clock." It was a bummer, but since she had left her home around 1, the boat going to FH would arrive soon enough.

She didn't have to wait anxiously for long, because out of the corner of her eye, she saw a fur coat and shiny metal beaming in the sun.

"Squall?" It was more of a statement than a question. She turned to face him, and a surge of powerful emotion jolted through her body. Her heart dropped and suddenly she forgot all about Seifer. For the time being. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He took a few steps toward her and she felt the hairs on her arms stand straight up. "I could ask you the same. You seem to be readily prepared for vacation. Where to?" Quistis was fighting back the urge to just melt at his feet, like she always has done when it comes to him. So far, she has been strong enough to be professional at all times, in class or on the battle field. But now, there was no reason to be professional with him. They have literally gone through Time together, and survived. There aren't too many people who can say that they've accomplished that feat. "You caught me. I'm going fishing," was all that she said.


	4. Emotions

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Final Fantasy.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter! Life gets in the way of my writing, I suppose. I hope you all enjoy it, now that it is finally up. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me as a writer. I'm always interested in improving my stories.**

The Letters

"I didn't know you were into fishing." Squall stated, looking at her suspiciously, his eyes squinting. "But nevermind that. I am happy I ran into you. I've been so busy lately, but I've really needed to talk to you." His tone of voice made Quistis' heart race faster. "Should I be worried?" She was hardly kidding.

"No, but maybe I should. Look, this group at the Garden - Trepies, they call themselves - are demanding that you come back and teach. They've written me countless letters and even went on strike a few days ago. What do you think? Would you return as an Instructor?"

His words had completely taken her aback. She stared at him blankly, unsure of how to answer all of that. "I, uh, I don't know, Squall. This is all so sudden. And besides, I've retired. I'm not..." She couldn't finish the sentence, because her pride got in the way. _I'm not a good instructor. _The thought burned at her very core.  
"I have nothing to offer the students. I don't think I'm cut out for that kind of work." She finished, lamely.

"Well, what are you doing now? Have you picked up a better job, then?" He may have not meant to sound so harsh, but it felt as though he stabbed her in the chest. "No. I haven't." She wished to disappear right this moment. She could feel her face heating up, and she was sure she looked like a tomato standing there in the sun. "Honestly, I think if you explain it to them, they will understand. I have to move on." _And I have to forget about you, Squall._

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me. I won't keep you around since you've got things to do." He half waved, and just like he came, he went quickly. Quistis knew that going back would be a mistake. She would surely find a new job soon. At least she has a little retirement gil to pay the bills. That would hold her over for at least a year. Until then, she needed to focus on her mini 'vacation'. Sadly, it was hard to enjoy it as much after seeing Squall.

She'd hoped the boat ride there would lift her spirits. She was ashamed at feeling so overwhelmed with emotion at the very sight of _him_. All of it was so very wrong. Then again, what she's doing now - going to see Seifer of all people - wasn't the smartest thing to do. Quistis has always hated the way she gets swept up so easily by her feelings. Romantic feelings, in particular. And it's always with the forbidden men, men that don't even make sense for her to have feelings for. _Why do I do this to myself? Why can't I be the strong, mature, smart woman that everyone thinks I am?_

But it was too late for any of that now. She was on her way to FH,with about an hour to go, and she wasn't backing out. She just had to see what becomes of this.

* * *

One hour later:

Fisherman's Horizon was bustling with hundreds of people, which was the second surprise of the day. Quistis wondered what in the world was going on to attract so many people. It's fishing season all year round, so that couldn't be what was going on. She walked through the streets, zig sagging in between packed bodies, and came to a small diner at a dead end. It wasn't too busy and she could have a little space to breathe. She sat on a bench outside of the place and pulled her letter from Siefer out of her front pocket. She had already looked at the address an embarrassing amount of times, but she had to check to make sure of it one last time. If she remembers correctly, it is up the hill in front of her and a few streets to the right. In the Fishers Square. She could see the sign from where she was sitting, and her palms were getting more sweaty by the second. She took a deep breath, stood up, and ran to the base of the hill. It was awfully steep, but she was in good shape, and she made it up, lugging her suitcase behind her.

She gazed at the mailboxes on Seifer's street: 2200, 2201, 2202, 2203...2204. _There it is! I can't believe I'm doing this.._

The small wooden house had a small green yard and minimal decoration. It looked like a traditional fisherman's house - an open garage full of fishing rods and bait, lots of windows and a dirt drive. Quistis decided to just run, to get there before she chickened out. She knocked on the old, loose door twice. And then once more for luck.  
No on answered for what seemed like an eternity. Right before Quistis turned around in defeat, a silver haired woman opened the door.

"YES?"

_Fujin. What the hell is she doing-_

_Oh. Right. They're friends. Where's her partner at, the idiotic meathead, Raijin?_

"Is Siefer home?"

"YES?"

"Could you tell him Quistis is here to see him?"

"..."

_Thank you for being difficult._

"Hello?"

"HOLD."

_Seriously? Who does she think she is? I swear, people can be so ru-_

"Quistis. Wow, it's nice to finally see you in person. Come in!"

Once Siefer appeared at the door, Quistis completely froze in time. Her thoughts, feelings, body - all stunned by his presence. He looked so different, but yet the same. He had this happy glow about him that wasn't there before. He seemed taller and his torso looked broader. He was truly handsome.

"Thank you."

He told her to take a seat in the kitchen and asked if she'd had anything to eat. He went out of his way to make her feel comfortable, which she hadn't really expected. His letter to her had been kind, but she wasn't sure if it was all an act because they were pen pals. Now she could see that he was different. But her nagging curiosity kept asking, What changed him?

She glanced at his left hand over and over, waiting for a ring to appear on his finger. Each time she looked, there wasn't one, but she couldn't imagine how he hadn't found a nice girl to settle down with. Well, actually, she could. _His past. It got very ugly. He made some stupid mistakes, mistakes that the world got to see or hear about. Maybe the women around here are scared of him. Or maybe they do adore him. Maybe here he could start anew._


End file.
